danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kokichi Oma
Kokichi Oma (王馬 小吉 Ōma Kokichi) - jeden z głównych bohaterów gry Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, członek Morderczego Szkolnego Semestru. Jego tytułem jest Superlicealny Dyktator (超高校級の「総統」 chō kōkō kyū no “sōtō”). Oma twierdzi, że dowodzi armią 10.000 ludzi, aczkolwiek nie wiadomo, czy to prawda. Podczas Morderczego Szkolnego Semestru, Kokichi zmanipulował Gontę, aby ten zabił Miu Irumę w Rozdziale 4. Później, z pomocą Kaito Momoty zaplanował swoją śmierć, ostatecznie umierając w Rozdziale 5. Wygląd Oma jest niskim, niewinnie wyglądającym nastolatkiem. Ma bardzo bladą skórę oraz ciemnofioletowe oczy i włosy. Jego strój jest biały, przy brzegach poszarpany. Na środku koszuli znajdują się różnokolorowe guziki. Oma na swojej ilustracji nosi ciemny płaszcz, który w grze został zastąpiony szalikiem. Osobowość Kokichi sam siebie opisuje jako kłamcę, przywódcę podziemnej społeczności oraz złą osobę. Mimo to, żadne z jego twierdzeń nie zostało potwierdzone. Chłopak potrafi łatwo manipulować ludźmi za pomocą swoich łez. Kłamie bardzo często, przez co nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy mówi prawdę, a kiedy nie. Pomimo tego wszystkiego, jego niewinność sprawia, że bardzo ciężko go znienawidzić. Przez jego zachowanie, uczniowie uważają go za antagonistę. Jednak, mimo tych podejrzeń, wciąż potrafi on manipulować rozprawą klasową. Ma świadomość tego, iż jest nielubiany, często stwierdzając, że nikt by się nie przejął, gdyby zniknął. Notorycznie złowrogo się uśmiecha, lecz początkowo można uznać go za bezbronną i niewinną osobę. Kokichi to także bardzo inteligentna postać. Samotnie prowadzi dochodzenie, analizuje innych uczniów i na jego białej tablicy opisuje ich los oraz wrażenia. Stworzył nawet plan, gdzie umiera, po czym spisuje scenariusz Kaito, który może się ziścić podczas rozprawy klasowej. Scenariusz zawiera wiele możliwych reakcji, dróg oraz to, jak ta rozprawa się potoczy. Dodatkowo, był w stanie przewidzieć kto lub kiedy umrze, a także zapowiedział mnóstwo innych zdarzeń. Przewidział dokładnie w jaki sposób umrze Kaito, przeczuwał, że Kaede Akamatsu straci życie, stwierdził, iż nikt nie będzie za nim tęsknił, powiedział też Shuichiemu, aby był poważny, inaczej może zginąć oraz przedstawił prawidłowy sposób na wygranie Danganronpy (nie grając w nią), a także przeczuł śmierć Tenko Chabashiry, która nastąpiła kilka minut potem. Najwidoczniej przez jego inteligencje, nienawidzi nudy, więc ciągle marudzi, kiedy uważa pewne zdarzenie za nudne i stwierdza, iż bycie w złej sytuacji nie jest takie okropne, gdyż chociażby go to nie nudzi. Mimo tego, że lubi kłamać oraz wywoływać panikę, Kokichi mówi wiele sprzecznych kwestii. Uważa, że połowa z jego kłamstw jest z dobroci i nawet jego umiejętność zdobyta po free time events nazywa się "Dobre Kłamstwo". Zdarza mu się gwałtownie oceniać postacie oraz mówić ich największe wady, lecz wydaje się ich pchać do przodu i wspierać. Uwielbia robić sobie żarty z innych. Później stwierdza, iż lubi zabijanie oraz patrzenie na cierpienie ludzi, przez co inni uznają go za czyste zło, a nawet osobę stojącą za tym wszystkim. Jednak, w jego ostatnich momentach, zniesmaczony płacze, wyznając, że po prostu okłamywał uczniów, jak i siebie, żeby przetrwać. Ukazano także, iż jego złe i niespodziewane zachowanie było tylko częścią planu. Wydaje się być obrzydzony, kiedy tłumaczy, jak bardzo nienawidzi twórcy i widowni zabójczej gry, którzy radują się zabawianiem czyimś życiem. Potem okazuje się, iż jego organizacja to tak naprawdę mała grupka żartownisiów, popełniających niewielkie zbrodnie. Są całkowicie przeciw zabijaniu, twierdząc, że w ostatnich chwilach, Kokichi był ze sobą szczery. Widać też, jak na jego twarzy maluje się zmartwienie, gdy zostaje oznajmione pierwsze ogłoszenie o odnalezieniu ciała. Do wszystkich, włącznie z chłopakami, używa zwrotu grzecznościowego "-chan", który najczęściej jest powiązany z kobietami; jednak, wprawdzie to czuły zwrot, używany przez płeć piękną. Ogólnie, ma on nawyk zwracania się do kogoś w tkliwy sposób, jak np. "ukochany", ale nie wiadomo czy mówi to na poważnie. Używa tego zwrotu do osób, które polubił. Posiada on także wyjątkowy śmiech, czyli "nishishi" - ironicznie, to japońska onomatopeja dla konia, co w jakiś sposób nawiązuje do jego nazwiska. Zdolności: Superlicealny Dyktator Oma twierdzi, iż jest dowódcą tajemnej organizacji zawierającej przynajmniej 10,000 osób. Nie wiadomo jednak czy to prawda. Potrafi on również manipulować innymi ludźmi oraz łatwo przychodzi mu kłamanie. Intelekt Kokichi jest jednym z mądrzejszych uczniów. Samotnie prowadzi dochodzenie, analizuje innych uczniów i na jego białej tablicy opisuje ich los oraz wrażenia. Stworzył nawet plan, gdzie umiera, po czym spisuje scenariusz Kaito, który może się ziścić podczas rozprawy klasowej. Scenariusz zawiera wiele możliwych reakcji, dróg oraz to, jak ta rozprawa się potoczy. Dodatkowo, był w stanie przewidzieć kto lub kiedy umrze, a także zapowiedział mnóstwo innych zdarzeń. Kokichi też, podczas rozpraw klasowych, podaje bardzo ważne wskazówki i podpowiedzi. Jednak używa także ekstremalnych środków, jak np. w trzecim rozdziale twierdził, że jest mordercą, tylko po to, aby odnaleźć prawdziwego winowajcę. Podobnie, specjalnie udawał osobą stojącą za wszystkim, żeby wywabić prawdziwego. Historia Przed akcją gry Plan Gopher Część fałszywych wspomnień, stworzonych specjalnie dla Kokichiego i reszty uczniów był plan Gopher, który rzekomo zdarzył się przed rozpoczęciem się Zabójczej Gry. Został on wcielony w życie przez rząd, po tym, jak mnóstwo meteorytów zderzyło się z Ziemią. Aby ochronić ludzką rasę przed wyginięciem, rząd zdecydował się wybrać określoną liczbę wyjątkowych istot ludzkich, wsadzić do statku kosmicznego i pozwolić im uciec. Kokichi oraz piętnastu innych licealistów zostało wybranych do tego planu. Jako, że nie chcieli opuścić ich ukochanych, uciekli od planu. W tym samym czasie, ekstremistyczny kult urósł w siłę. Wierzyli oni, iż meteoryty były karą, którą sprowadziła na siebie ludzkość i słysząc o planie Gopher, próbowali oni go powstrzymać. W ten sposób, po świecie zaczęli rozprzestrzeniać się "Superlicealni Łowcy", którzy polowali na szesnastu wybranych uczniów. Rząd zadecydował się zapanować nad sytuacją, poprzez sfałszowanie śmierci uczniów. Gdy Ziemia była niszczona, plan Gopher został wcielony w życie. Kokichi i inni ruszyli w kosmos masywnym statkiem kosmicznym, czyli prawdziwą formą Akademii Utalentowanych Więźniów. Prawdziwe zdarzenia Tak naprawdę, wspomnienia Kokichiego o planie Gopher zostały fabrycznie stworzone przez Team Danganronpa - grupę osób, która była odpowiedzialna za porwanie Kokichiego i innych piętnastu uczniów, aby brali oni udział w znanym reality show, zwanym Danganronpa - seria, opowiadająca historię Zabójczych Gier. Zapytano Kokichiego o branie w niej udziału, a on przystał na ten pomysł. Oma oraz reszta nieutalentowanych piętnastu uczniów przeszli przez proces fabrykacji, gdzie stworzono ich wspomnienia, a także osobowości. Otrzymał on talent Superlicealnego Dyktatora. Wszystko to było po to, aby uszczęśliwić widownię Danganronpy. Po zakończeniu procesu fabrykacji, Kokichi i reszta uczniów weszli do Akademii Utalentowanych Więźniów jako całkowicie inna osoba, która oficjalnie brała udział w 53-im sezonie zabójczej gry, znanej także jako Morderczy Szkolny Semestr. [[Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony|'Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony']] Przeszłość Przeszłość Kokichiego jest dosyć niepewna, z powodu jego nawyku do kłamania oraz tego, iż nie opowiada za wiele o swoim prywatnym życiu. Jednak stwierdził on, że nikogo by nie obchodziło, gdyby zginął, co oznacza, iż nie ma rodziny czy rodziców. Wiadomo, że dowodzi niewielką grupką żartownisiów, zwaną DICE, których uważa za najważniejsze mu osoby, a także rodzinę. Chodzili z miejsca na miejsce, aby dla zabawy robić psikusy, więc może to przedstawiać, iż członkowie grupy nie posiadają rodziny, która mogłaby ich powstrzymać. Kokichi także potrafi niezauważalnie kraść, prawdopodobnie zdobył tą umiejętność przez jego przeszłość. Podczas zabójczej gry, Kokichi kłamie, że dowodzi masywną, złowieszczą armią. Oczywiście nie ma żadnego dowodu na to, a Superlicealny Detektyw, Shuichi Saihara nie zna żadnej organizacji, z którą może skojarzyć Kokichiego. W czasie jego free time event, stwierdza, iż został dowódcą poprzez zabicie swoich rodziców oraz tym samym odebraniu im tej pozycji. Później mówi, że kłamał i opowiada, iż osobą, którą odebrała ich życie był jego brat. Chwilę potem znowu stwierdza, że kłamał, a prawdziwy powód tych kłamstw uważa za tajemnice. Zwracając uwagę na jego tendencje do ukrycia ziarna prawdy wśród kłamstw, mogłoby to przedstawiać co nieco przeszłości Omy. Podczas Trybu Dodatkowego, Kokichi i Kaito nie wracają do domu na nowy rok; Kaito przez jego niekonwencjonalną sytuację rodzinną, gdzie mieszka ze swoją babcią oraz dziadkiem. Momota pyta Kokichiego dlaczego on nie jest w domu u rodziców. Kokichi mówi jedynie, że nie powinien on zadawać takich osobistych pytań złowieszczemu dowódcy. Prolog - Uratować Superlicealnych Kokichi pojawił się w sali gimnastycznej w Akademii Utalentowanych Nieletnich wraz z innymi piętnastoma uczniami. Był zdezorientowany całą sytuacją, której musiał stawić czoła. Kiedy przybyły Monokuma Kubs i wyjaśniły, iż Kokichi oraz reszta mają "wspaniałe" talenty, Monokuma Kubs dały każdemu z uczniów nowe, całkowicie inne ubrania i założyli im je. Rozdział 1 - Ja i Moja Rozprawa Klasowa Przed morderstwem Rantaro Amamiego, Kokichi siedział w swoim pokoju. Później był wśród grupy uczniów, którzy weszli do biblioteki i odnaleźli jego ciało. Podczas rozprawy klasowej twierdził, że jako złowieszczy dowódca, przyzwyczaił się do takich sytuacji. Początkowo zaczął obwiniać Miu Irumę, gdyż to ona zrobiła kamery znajdujące się w bibliotece, jednak Kaede Akamatsu i Korekiyo Shinguji szybko ją obronili, mówiąc, że w tym czasie była ona w kafeterii z Korekiyo, Kirumi Tojo oraz Tsumugi Shirogane. Miu zgodziła się z Kaede, po czym zaczęła obrażać Kokichiego za bycie kłamcą, a on odpowiedział fałszywym płaczem. Później w rozprawie, szybko przeniósł swoje podejrzenia na Shuichiego, który zapomniał powiedzieć, że on i Kaede zamontowali kamery. Dziewczyna próbowała go obronić, lecz Kokichi wciąż naciskał, twierdząc, iż Shuichi popełnił morderstwo. Potem, jako kłamca, zauważył kłamstwo Kaede, jednak nic nie powiedział, ponieważ chciał zobaczyć czy inni w nią uwierzą. Ewentualnie zaprzestał obwiniania Shuichiego, kiedy Kaede oraz reszta uczniów wciąż próbowała udowodnić jego niewinność. Gdy Shuichi ujawnił prawdziwego mordercę, czyli Kaede, Kokichi był zaintrygowany i radośnie starał się przedstawić jej winę. Oma to jeden ze studentów, który nie rozpaczał nad śmiercią Kaede, tylko przed jej egzekucją, powiedział wprost, że całkowicie wpadła w pułapkę Monokumy. 'Rozdział 2 - Bezgraniczne Piekło blisko Nieba' Kokichi był jedynym uczniem, który uważał, że niewymienianie się Monokubpads było złym pomysłem. Wprowadził w życie plan, gdzie wykorzystał Gontę, aby ten złapał wszystkich i pokazał filmy, lecz plan się nie powiódł przez K1-B0, który odkrył jego kłamstwo. W drodze spotkał Kirumi Tojo, dzięki czemu oboje mieli alibi. Kiedy zostaje ujawnione, że Kirumi jest mordercą, wyjawia ona swój plan, w którym chciała poświęcić uczniów, a ona by uciekła. Gdy wszyscy opuszczają pokój rozpraw, Kokichi ujawnia prawdziwy talent Maki Harukawy oraz oskarża ją o to, iż zachęciła Ryomę Hoshi do samobójstwa. Rozdział 3 - Przeniesiony Uczeń Śmierci Podczas badań, wpada on na replikę pułapki mordercy i zaczyna od niej krwawić. Decyduje się użyć krwi, aby sfałszować scenę odkrycia ciała. Później, w rozprawie, przez jego zdolność do otwierania zamków jest oskarżony o morderstwo, jednak ten otwarcie akceptuje oskarżenia i stwierdza, że jest mordercą. 'Rozdział 4 - Życie w Leniwym Równoległym Świecie' Podczas Nowego Zabójczego, Szkolnego Życia, uczniowie Akademii Uzdolnionych Nieletnych weszli do wirualnego świata, żeby sprawdzić co stało się ze "zewnętrznym światem". Miu Iruma, Superlicealna Wynalazczyni, majstruje przy programie, dzięki czemu z łatwością pozbędzie się Kokichiego, po czym obwini o to Kaito Momotę. Na jej nieszczęście, Kokichi zauważa zastawioną pułapkę i współpracuje z Gontą Gokuharą, aby zamordować Miu, przez to, iż ta majstrowała przy programie. Gonta, który posiadł wiedzę o zewnętrznym świecie, gdy znajdował się w wirtualnym, był gotowy wszcząć plan w życie, ponieważ chciał zakończyć cierpienie innych bez ich wiedzy o prawdziwym świecie, gdzie po ukończeniu szkoły, wyjdą z piekła, tylko po to, żeby trafić do kolejnego. Przez to, iż Gonta, nim wszedł do programu, pomylił kable od "wspomnień" oraz "świadomości", nie posiadał żadnych wspomnień o byciu w wirtualnym świecie. Mimo tego, że Kokichi stworzył ten plan, nie jest uznawany za winowajcę, gdyż bezpośrednio nikogo nie zabił. Po zakończeniu rozprawy, pyta o wykonaniu na nim egzekucji wraz z Gontą, ale ten plan zostaje odrzucony. Po egzekucji, złowieszczo stwierdza, iż jego jedynym motywem było ujrzenie cierpienia innych. Później mówi, że nadszedł czas zakończyć tą grę. Rozdział 5 - W Podróży Bez Miłości czy Młodości Po rozprawie w rozdziale czwartym, Kokichi znika na kilka dni, po czym ponownie pojawia się w sali gimnastycznej i wraz ze sobą zabiera intencje Miu Irumy oraz przedstawia je uczniom. Kiedy przetrwali użyli tych intencji, aby przejść przez Zrozpaczoną Drogę Śmierci, dotarli do ogromnego, metalowego przejścia, które otworzyli i ujrzeli w jakim stanie jest świat zewnętrzny. Niedługo po tym, pojawia się Kokichi, który stwierdza, że to on stoi za zabójczą grą, a także kontroluje Exisal oraz używa ich, żeby zabrać Kaito Momotę do hangaru Exisal. Kilka dni później, Himiko Yumeno, przez niewielkie okienko w łazience, dała Kaito, który wciąż był więziony w hangarze, zdemontowaną kuszę. Udało mu się ją naprawić, po czym zaczął nią grozić Kokichiemu, jednak nie miał zamiaru go zabijać, tylko obezwładnić. Kaito postrzelił go w rękę i poczęli się kłócić. W tym momencie przybyła Maki Harukawa, kontrolująca Exisal. Z intencją zakończenia zabójczej gry, a także uratowania Kaito, chciała zabić Kokichiego, którego, przez fałszywe wspomnienie, ukazane dzięki Świetle Pamięci, uważała za Remnants of Despair. Kokichi próbował złapać pilot, pozwalający mu kontrolować każdy elektroniczny przyrząd, lecz Maki go postrzeliła w plecy zatrutą strzałą, przez co chłopak upadł. Pomimo sytuacji, w której się znajdował, wciąż dokuczał Maki, pytając ją dlaczego gra nadal trwa, mimo, że powinna już się skończyć. Kokichi nie miał pojęcia czym jest Remnant of Despair, po czym zapytał czy dziewczynie zabijanie sprawia przyjemność. Maki udając, że niczego nie słyszy, strzeliła po raz ponowny, ale przed śmiercią uratował go Kaito, który ochronił go swoim ciałem. Maki w przerażeniu uciekła z hangaru do Study Center Shuichiego, żeby odnaleźć antidotum, lecz Kokichi zamknął wejście do hangaru, aby mieć pewność, że już nikt tam nie wejdzie. Później, Maki wróciła z antidotum oraz podała je Kaito przez niewielkie okienko w łazience, ale Kokichi natychmiast je ukradł i "wypił", żeby zdenerwować Kaito, a także przestraszyć Maki, gdyż było to jedyne antidotum. Kokichi stwierdził, że nadejdzie kolejna rozprawa klasowa, gdzie Kaito będzie ofiarą, a Maki morderczynią. Momota powiedział jej, iż wszystko się ułoży, po czym poprosił ją, aby poszła. Kiedy Maki odeszła, Kokichi użył elektrycznej bomby, żeby wyłączyć alarm oraz mechanizm bezpieczeństwa maszyny zgniatającej, położonej wewnątrz hangaru. Potem dał Kaito antidotum, wyjawiając, że jedynie udawał jego wypicie. Zmusił Kaito do wcielenia planu w życie, w którym Kokichi umrze, aby sprawić, że nie będzie wiadomo, kto jest ofiarą, dzięki czemu Monokuma, w czasie rozprawy klasowej, nie da rady stworzyć odpowiedniego osądu. Kaito odmawia brania w tym udziału, jednak gdy Kokichi mówi, że ten plan uratuje Maki, a także powstrzyma zabójczą grę, ten się zgadza. Pokazuje to, iż Oma od samego początku próbował skończyć zabójczą grę. Udając osobę stojącą za tym i wyjawienie rzekomej prawdy o zewnętrznym świecie było tylko po to, żeby powstrzymać kolejne morderstwa. Stwierdza, że irytuje go myśl, iż ktoś ogląda tą nudną zabójczą grę, gdzie każdy ryzykuje swoje życie. Kaito nie był pewny czy chłopak kłamał, lecz wiedział, że starał się, aby Momota pomógł mu w jego planie. Oboje ruszyli do maszyny zgniatającej oraz rozpoczęli swój plan. Kaito ściągnął płaszcz, po czym położył go na maszynę, a Kaito na nim. Wtedy Kokichi kontrolował maszynę, tym samym filmując "czas śmierci". Kokichi zatrzymał maszynę i film, gdy był widoczny tylko rękaw płaszcza Kaito, po czym oboje zamienili się miejscami. Kaito, włączył kamerę oraz maszynę, która zmiażdżyła Kokichiego w nierozpoznawalną, krwawą papkę z widocznym rękawem od płaszcza Kaito, żeby zmylić, kim była ofiara. Później Momota pozamieniał kable maszyny zgniatającej, aby się upewnić, że nikt nie będzie w stanie ponownie ją uruchomić, po czym schował się wewnątrz czerwonego Exisal, aż do rozpoczęcia rozprawy klasowej, w której udawał Superlicealnego Dyktatora, dzięki funkcji zmiany głosu oraz książki, którą Kokichi przygotował dla tego momentu, gdzie szczegółowo opisał sposób mówienia, a także jego specyficzne zachowania, dalej spełniając prośbę i plan, do czasu, aż Shuichi odkrywa, że uczeń, znajdujący się w środku Exisal to nie Kokichi, a Kaito. Po zakończeniu Rozprawy Klasowej, Shuchi stwierdza, że Kokichi był osobą, którą do samego końca całkowicie nie rozumiał i mógł on być fizycznym uosobieniem "kłamstwa". 'Rozdział 6 - Żegnaj, Danganronpo!' W tym rozdziale Study Center Kokichiego było dostępne dla wszystkich. Właśnie w tym miejscu, Shuichi odkrywa jego motywujący film, który przedstawia "złowieszczą organizację", czyli grupę żartownisiów, znanych jako DICE. Później ten film zostaje użyty jako dowód, który zaprzecza, iż Kokichi jest Remnants of Despair oraz udowadnia, że ich wspomnienia są inne niż prawdziwe fakty o Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Demo - Wersja Rozprawy Klasowej Po raz pierwszy Kokichi pojawia się w magazynie, gdzie goni i dokucza K1-B0. Niewinne pyta go, o zostanie przyjaciółmi, bez wiedzy tego, że jego zachowanie powoduje, iż Superlicealny Robot czuje się nieswojo. Później przedstawia się Kaede i Makoto Naegiemu, mówiąc, że jest dowódcą złowieszczej organizacji, posiadającej ponad 10,000 członków. Jednak stwierdza, iż to może być kłamstwo, gdyż jest on kłamcą. Podczas dalszej konwersacji, pyta K1-B0 rzeczy bardzo nieodpowiednich, jak choćby i o to, czy roboty posiadają narządy płciowe. Relacje DICE Kokichi niezwykle troszczy się o członków grupy, uznając ich za rodzinę. Kiedy widzi ich uwięzionych i/lub pobitych, Kokichi jest załamany, po czym planuje plan swojej śmierci, aby uratować członków. Jednak przez manipulację umysłem Teamu Danganronpa, nie wiadomo czy oni w ogóle istnieją. Akademia Utalentowanych Więźniów Shuichi Saihara Kokichi wydaje się być uradowany w dosyć czuły sposób, kiedy widzi Shuichiego, stwierdzając, że jest on "nawet interesujący". Ukazano, iż Kokichi zauroczył się w Shuichim. Regularnie nazywa go jego "ukochanym Saihara-chan", a także lubi z nim przebywać, uznając go za najciekawszą osobę ze wszystkich. Na jego tablicy przedstawiono, że Kokichi ma określone wrażenie co do innych uczniów, lecz Shuichi jest skomplikowaną osobą, której nie może zrozumieć.Mimo, iż często się z nim droczy, Kokichi wydaje się troszczyć o Shuichiego, a także nie chciałby go zranić. W czasie jego free time events, Kokichi próbuje "zabić" Shuichiego i wkręcić go w wiele samolubnych pomysłów lub żartów, jednak przed tym, upewnia się, że nie będzie to niebezpieczne. Zaprasza go też na spotkanie przy herbacie oraz sugeruje, aby Shuichi dołączył do jego organizacji, dzięki czemu nie zginie. W ostatnim event, Kokichi rani się podczas zabawy w Grę z Nożami, a Shuichi zaczyna się martwić o niego i stara się go opatrzyć. Kokichi jest zadowolony całą tą sytuacją oraz stwierdza, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał zamiaru zabijać Saihary. Jako, że udało mu się sprawić, iż Shuichi cały czas o nim myśli, mówi, że już go "zabił" poprzez "skradnięcie jego serca". Podczas rozdziału 4, kiedy wszyscy są wewnątrz Neo World Program, Kokichi ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy stwierdził, iż płakałby, gdyby coś się stało Shuichiemu. Gdy pozostają sami, próbuje zaoferować pomoc Shuichiemu, mówiąc, że chce go wykorzystać, ale także być użytecznym dla Shuichiego. Stara się rozdzielić Shuichiego od Kaito, uważając, iż Shuichi powinien być jego przyjacielem. Kokichi stwierdza, że może pomóc Shuichiemu wszystkich uratować, lecz Saihara mu nie ufa, dlatego zostawia go bez słowa. Potem, Kokichi mówi, że został odrzucony przez Shuichiego, ale tak łatwo się nie podda. Później stwierdza, iż jeżeli zaczyna kogoś lubić, będzie próbował, aby go zauważył, nawet jeśli to oznacza uduszenie go. W czwartej rozprawie klasowej, Kokichi jest zaskoczony, kiedy widzi jak Shuichi go okłamał. Mówi, że jest sfrustrowany, po czym zaczyna go męczyć pytaniami, dlaczego to zrobił. Gdy Shuichi nazywa go "lamerem" oraz uważa, iż jest osobą, która nic dla niego nie znaczy, Kokichi wydaje się być wściekły. Następnie stwierdza, że to wszystko zaczyna się robić nudne i już go to nie obchodzi. W scenie love hotel Kokichiego, jego fantazja ukazuje Ome jako legendarnego złodzieja, który został złapany przez jego największego wroga - detektywa Shuichiego Saiharę ze wieloma scenami posiadającymi romantyczną atmosferę. Przedstawiono, że Kokichi specjalnie dał się złapać oraz chciał, aby był związany, a także "przesłuchiwany", lecz Shuichi nie miał zamiaru go zranić i nie pojmował całej sytuacji. To troszkę rozczarowało Kokichiego, który stwierdził, iż nie przeszkadzałoby mu, gdyby Shuichi mu to zrobił. Saihara dalej się waha, a Kokichi mówi, że uczucia Shuichiego nie są ważne, jednak chwilę po tym odpowiada, iż kłamał. Oma wtedy pyta, czy Shuichi jest wściekły, gdyż Kokichi się bawi uczuciami detektywa oraz mówi, że jego myśli są pochłonięte Saiharą. Jako, iż Shuichi nie wykonuje żadnego kroku, Kokichi stwierdza, że chciałby się jeszcze z nim pobawić, po czym popycha go na łóżko. Jednak, nagle chłopak schodzi, co sprawia, iż Shuichi czuje się jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany i woła Kokichiego. Nim opuszczają pokój, Kokichi mówi, że następnym razem, gdy się spotkają, pragnie bardziej pobawić się z detektywem. To jest jedynie fantazja, w której Shuichi gra rolę prawdziwego detektywa, co może podpowiadać, iż Kokichi naprawdę jest nim zainteresowany. Podczas tryby dodatkowego, Shuichi zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może zmienić natury do kłamania Kokichiego, a także jest ona jego wyjątkową częścią oraz zamiast tego, powinien zrozumieć go i jego kłamstwa. K1-B0 Kokichi lubi droczyć się z K1-B0, przez to, że jest on prawie robotem. Chłopak nie lubi jego dokuczania, dlatego często go prosi, aby przestał to robić. Jednak, Kokichi nie wydaje się posiadać złych intencji, a raczej jest zainteresowany K1-B0. Jego zachowanie to bardziej ignorancja i niewinna bigoteria, gdyż uważa roboty za ciekawe oraz "fajne", lecz nie uznaje ich za ludzi, przez co, nie traktuje K1-B0 jako prawdziwą osobę. Kokichi chce zaprzyjaźnić się z "robotem", a także często go dotyka, nie mając świadomości o tym, że K1-B0 uważa jego zachowanie za nieodpowiednie. Jest on też zainteresowany funkcjami robotów, pytając o osobiste części i będąc rozczarowanym, jeśli odpowiedzi są nudniejsze niż się spodziewał. W czasie gry, Kokichi kontynuuje dyskryminowanie K1-B0. Ma tendencje do sugerowania, aby K1-B0 robił ciężką pracę, ponieważ jest on robotem, a nie człowiekiem. Kiedy wchodzą do Neo World Program, Kokichi natychmiast uderza K1-B0, żeby rzekomo sprawdzić jak to działa wewnątrz programu. Na jego tablicy, Kokichi opisuje K1-B0 jako "dziwny". Kaito Momota Kokichi i Kaito nie mają dobrej relacji, gdyż prawie cały czas się ze sobą kłócą lub sprzeczają. Mimo jego prób pozostania opanowanym, Kaito czasami kończy wyzywając, a raz nawet uderzając Kokichiego. Kaito często grozi Omie, a ten w odwecie z niego kpi lub denerwuje, żeby go przewyższyć i przestraszyć. Jednak, pomimo ich wybuchowej relacji, to właśnie Momota powstrzymywał Maki przed uduszeniem go. Podczas rozdziału czwartego, Kokichiemu udaje się rozdzielić Kaito oraz Shuichiego mówiąc, że powinien się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Ukazano, iż podczas tego rozdziału, to Kaito zagłosował na Kokichiego przez nieopanowaną wściekłość oraz tego, że nie mógł zaakceptować Gontę jako mordercę. Po "wyjawieniu", iż Kokichi to osoba stojąca za tym, łapie on Kaito, po czym zmusza go do współpracy w jego planie, aby zakończyć grę, ponieważ uważa, że on "jest tym, który najlepiej go rozumie". Maki Harukawa Maki jest urażona zachowaniem Kokichiego, przez co próbowała go udusić dwa razy, jednak Kaito ją powstrzymywał. Oma wyjawił jej prawdziwą tożsamość jako skrytobójca, obwinił o zachęcenie Ryomy Hoshi do samobójstwa i przez większość rozdziału trzeciego zachęcał, aby koledzy nie rozmawiali z morderczynią. Podczas rozdziału piątego, kiedy Kokichi łapie Kaito, ta stara się pozbawić go życia zatrutą kuszą. Maki przez cały rozdział, nazywa go "sukinsynem", co jest wyjątkowe, gdyż na ogół nie przeklina. Ostatecznie, Maki zauważa, że Kokichi nie był osobą stojącą za tym i żałuje, iż przez nią, jej ukochany zabił Kokichiego, a tym samym wziął całą winę na siebie. Miu Iruma Miu irytuje Kokichi i wierzy, że to on jest osobą stojącą za tym wszystkim. Obraża go, nazywając wybuchowym kłamcą. W rozdziale 4, Miu próbuje zabić Kokichiego w wirtualnym świecie i kładzie butelkę z trucizną na jego krześle, żeby sprawić, aby wyglądało to, jakby został otruty. Jednak, Kokichi zachęca Gontę do zabicia Miu. Później, gdy Gonta zostaje odkryty jako winowajca, Kokichi mówi, żeby także na nim wykonano egzekucję, co ukazuje, iż żałował tego, co zrobił, jednak nie wiadomo czy to było prawdą, ze względu na jego naturę kłamcy. Mimo próby morderstwa, Miu nie ukazuje żadnych chorych intencji wobec Kokichiego. Rantaro Amami Mimo, że nie przedstawiono ich, aby często ze sobą rozmawiali, Kokichi nazywa Rantaro jego "ukochanym Amami-chan" i zaczyna płakać, gdy odkrywa jego ciało. Jednak, jego zachowanie szybko się zmienia, więc trudno powiedzieć czy ta reakcja była prawdziwa. Kokichi stwierdza, że niezbyt go obchodził Rantaro oraz mówi Shuichiemu, iż nie chciał, aby ożył, lecz to także mogłoby być jedno z jego kłamstw. O wiele później, ukazano, że przy łóżku Kokichiego wisi odwrócona statua Rantaro, którą stworzyła Angie. To przedstawia, iż Kokichi tęskni za nim i możliwe, że jego reakcja o śmierci Rantaro nie była częścią kłamstwa. Himiko Yumeno Kokichi, przez jej osobowość i reakcje często dokucza Himiko. Ma nawyk do wytykania ją palcami, stwierdzając, że jest winowajcą, lecz tak naprawdę nie uważa w ten sposób, robi to jedynie, aby zobaczyć reakcje Himiko. Kokichi był zaskoczony, że Yumeno tak bardzo przejęła się śmiercią Tenko i Angie. Później, przez jego niemiłe komentarze, Himiko niezwykle nie lubi oraz nie ufa Kokichiemu w kolejnych rozdziałach. W rozdziale 5, Himiko uważa, że w życiu nie zakochałaby się w kimś takim jak Kokichi. Ten mówi, iż ją kochał, a Yumeno zaczyna się rumienić. Przez jego naturę kłamcy, trudno powiedzieć czy był poważny, czy po prostu się z nią droczył. Gonta Gokuhara Kokichi uważa Gontę za typową kupę mięśni i od samego początku planuje użyć go jako jednego ze sług. Kiedy z nim rozmawia, widać jego brak respektu wobec Gonty. W Rozdziale 2, żeby odebrać wszystkim Monopad, Kokichi go wykorzystuje, aby zamknąć wszystkich uczniów w jego Study Center. W Rozdziale 4, Kokichi manipuluję Gontę w zabicie Miu za niego. Stwierdza, że w ogóle nie obchodził go jego los, lecz to mogło być kłamstwem, gdyż wydawał się być smutny i płakał, nim wykonano na Goncie egzekucję. Kirumi Tojo Kiedy dowiedział się, że potrafi dobrze gotować, Kokichi chciał, aby została ona jego "mamą", po czym cały czas ją o to pytał. Ciekawe, dziewczynie nawet podobał się ten pomysł. Kaede Akamatsu Kokichi uważa Kaede za dosyć ciekawą osobę i powiedział to, przed jej egzekucją. Jako, że te słowa pochodzą od niego, może to być uznane za komplement. Ciekawostki * 小吉 Kokichi może znaczyć "niewielkie szczęście" lub wróżenie trochę dobrej passy. 王馬 Ōma znaczy "król koni", co nawiązuje do jego talentu. * Kanonicznie, Kokichi nie jest powiązany w żaden sposób z Nazizmem, jednak kilka części ukazanych na jego oficjalnej ilustracji mogą do tego nawiązywać, aby porównać go do dyktatora. * W ankiecie stworzonej przez MyNavi, fani zagłosowali na Kokichiego jako drugiego, najbardziej znanego ucznia Danganronpa V3 z szesnastu''.'' * Oma zwraca się do każdego używając zwrotu grzecznościowego "-chan", który służy do zdrabniania imion, oraz jest zazwyczaj używany wobec dziewczyn. * Na napoju, który Oma trzyma w swojej ilustracji jest napisane "Panta" - co nawiązuje do napoju Fanta. * Kokichi jest jednym ze znanych LGBT+ w serii Danganronpy. Ukazano, że podkochuje się w Shuichi Saiharze. ** Cały czas nazywa Shuichiego "ukochanym Saiharą-chan". ** W jego free-time events, głównym celem Kokichiego jest "skraść serce Shuichiego" oraz pragnie, żeby Shuichi "cały czas o nim myślał". ** Podczas rozdziału 4, kiedy jest sam, określa Shuichiego jako osobę, którą zaczął lubić oraz mówi o byciu rzuconym, gdy Shuichi odmawia z nim współpracy. Twierdzi, że tak łatwo się nie podda i sprawi, iż Shuichi zwróci na niego uwagę. ** W evencie love hotel Kokichiego, pokazuje, że jego ideałem jest detektyw. Często próbuje flirtować z Shuichim oraz nazywa go "Pan Detektyw". ** Raz także nazwał Rantaro jego "ukochanym Amami-chan". Zabiera statue Rantaro, a potem trzyma wewnątrz swojego pokoju. Cytaty * "Nazywam się Ouma Kokichi. Jestem Superlicealnym Dyktatorem." * "Mówisz, że powinniśmy pracować razem. Ale czy sprawca naprawdę jest pośród nas?" * "Hej, czyli roboty mają penisa??" (do'' K1-B0'') * "Jako, że jestem złym dyktatorem, jedyne co robiłem, to tylko same złe rzeczy. * "...Nie wiedziałeś? Połowa moich kłamstw jest z dobroci." * "Przetrwam! Pokażę im, zdecydowanie przetrwam, nieważne ile to będzie mnie kosztować!" * "Jesteś typem kłamcy, który mówi miłe kłamstwa, żeby umocnić determinację wszystkich, hm?" (do Kaede Akamatsu) * "Jestem kłamcą, więc wiem, kiedy inni kłamią!" * "W każdym razie, jest tylko jedna osoba, która mogła to zrobić. A tą osobą jest--!" * "To dlatego, że jestem kłamcą." * "CHCIELIŚCIE PRAWDY, TAK?! W TAKIM RAZIE JĄ MACIE!! MORDERCĄ IRUMY MIU BYŁ GOKUHARA GONTA!!!" - Czwarty Rozdział es:Kokichi Oma en:Kokichi Oma ru:Кокичи Ома Kategoria:Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Nastolatek